


move forward

by ariare



Series: dari Bunga Matahari kepada Sang Langit [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Developing Relationship, HAHAHAHAHA 5K+ HAHAHAHAHAHA, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Week 1, bingung judul, bingung prompt, kikuromonth, prompt: born
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena tidak ada yang sia-sia di dalam hidupmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move forward

**Author's Note:**

> Entri kedua untuk _Kikuro Month 2015_
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Koridor tempat ia berjalan sekarang berwarna putih-putih bersih. Langkah-langkah kakinya perlahan membawanya ke salah satu kamar di koridor tersebut yang sudah ia hapal sekali letaknya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Bau antiseptik yang begitu steril tercium di indra penciumannya ketika ia membuka pintu dengan gagang yang terbuat dari besi berlapis alumunium.

Kedua iris yang sewarna langit pada musim panas itumenangkap seorang pria di atas ranjang sewarna dinding ruangan tempatnya berada. Helaian pirang pria itu berkibar perlahan, dipermainkan angin pagi hari waktu itu. Iris cokelatnya menatap lurus ke luar jendela yang terbuka sedikit.

Satu senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya, “Selamat pagi, Kise- _kun_.”

Yang memiliki nama menoleh perlahan dengan gestur agak sedikit terkaget. Satu senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pria itu. “Selamat pagi, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko berjalan mendekat, ke arah vas bunga yang sudah layu beberapa. “Bagaimana kabar Kise- _kun_ hari ini dan tadi malam?” tanyanya sambil mengganti bunga yang berada di vas dengan bunga yang ia beli saat dalam perjalanan ke tempatnya kini; bunga matahari.

Pandangan iris cokelat itu mengikuti arah gerak yang berambut kuning dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di bibirnya. “Baik, kok. Baik-baik saja.”

“Baguslah.” Ujar Kuroko sambil mengembalikan senyuman kepada si kuning yang bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu. Yang memiliki iris cokelat tetap tersenyum untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan luar gedung rumah sakit itu kini.

Yang berambut biru mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang tempat yang tadi bicara dengannya. Biru matanya mengamati sosok yang masih memandang ke luar jendela seraya menikmati angin pada pagi hari itu. Senyum milik pria itu sudah menghilang—menjadi tatapan datar, tapi tidak sedatar tatapan yang dimilikinya. Datarnya ... seperti kosong. Seperti telah kehilangan ... sesuatu yang penting.

_Dan ia memang kehilangan hal tersebut._

Melirik tujuh batang bunga matahari yang ia bawa tadi, iris Kuroko menyipit sejenak. Bunga matahari adalah bunga kesukaannya—setidaknya setelah seeorang yang cerahnya sama seperti bunga dengan kelopak besar itu membuatnya menyukainya. Tapi jika membandingkan hal itu sekarang, rasanya bunga matahari di samping ranjang yang tidak terkena matahari, jadi terlihat lebih terang daripada matahari miliknya sendiri yang tersiram sinar sang surya penerang Bumi.

Rasanya sakit. Melihat orang yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar sampai bisa membelah wajah orang itu, kini memandang datar tanpa ada satupun sinar yang muncul dari balik bibirnya. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada selimut putih yang menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuh si pria pirang. Perlahan, ia menggenggam ujung kemejanya erat-erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Kecelakaan itu merenggut semuanya. Tapi ia sendiri juga salah, kenapa tidak memberitahukan firasatnya waktu itu saat di telepon. “Kise- _kun_.”

Pria itu menoleh, “Ya?”

“Bagaimana ... perasaan Kise- _kun_?” tanya yang berambut biru seraya memandang lurus iris cokelat di depannya. Kedua ujung bibir Kise membentuk senyum kecil perlahan seraya memejamkan mata seperti saat ia tertawa senang dulu.

“Perasaanku? Tentu saja baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi~”

Bohong. Senyummu terpaksa, dan ia tahu itu. Lima belas tahun bersama sejak pertama bertemu membuatnya mengerti tentang perasaan sebenarnya orang periang di depannya. Dengan senyum yang juga sedikit ia paksakan, Kuroko menimpali, “Kalau begitu ... kita bisa ke tempat mantan ko-pilot waktu itu, Tanaka- _san_ —“ Timpalannya ia hentikan ketika menyadari perubahan mimik pria di depannya. Senyum orang itu menghilang, menjadi wajah kecewa—serta bersalah.

Lagi, ini terjadi lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama ia tanyakan dua minggu sebelumnya kembali mendapat reaksi yang sama. Menghela napas, ia bangkit dari duduknya seraya menepuk kepala pria di depannya yang sedari tadi diam. “Baiklah. Nanti saja, kalau Kise- _kun_ ... sudah lebih merasa baikan dari hari ini.”

Kise balas mengangguk, “Maaf, merepotkan Kurokocchi. Padahal ... itu permintaanku ... untuk mengunjungi ... makam Tanaka- _san_....”

Kedua tangan kurus perlahan menarik pria pirang tersebut ke dekapan yang berambut biru. “Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terus bersama Kise- _kun_. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan Kise- _kun_ dulu.” Kuroko mengeratkan dekapannya, dekapan yang untuk entah keberapa kalinya tidak dibalas oleh pria yang kini lebih memilih diam di balik kemeja biru mudanya.

Ya, baginya yang paling penting sekarang adalah perasaan pria di depannya. Ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan bahwa ia sendiri merasa tersakiti dengan perubahan di senyum pria di depannya. Dekapannya semakin mengerat, erat dan erat, seraya berharap kedua tangan yang mengepal di atas selimut itu meraih punggungnya dan menyangga hatinya yang hampir jatuh.

 

* * *

 

Senyumnya masih bertahan sejenak setelah Kuroko menutup pintu bergagang besi yang menjadi salah satu akses untuk ke kamar yang ia huni selama beberapa minggu itu. Setelah ia yakin, sepuluh menit sudah terlewat, garis melengkung ke bawah yang tadi berada di bibirnya perlahan memudar. Pasti orang itu sudah berada di lobi rumah sakit sekarang, dan tidak kembali sampai beberapa jam kemudian. 

Iris cokelatnya setengah terpejam. Pandangannya jatuh ke selimut putih yang menyelimuti bagian bawah dirinya seraya memikirkan pertanyaan pria yang tadi mengunjunginya (dan secara rutin mengunjunginya).

_“Bagaimana perasaan Kise-_ kun _?”_

Pertanyaan itu selalu menusuk tepat ke bilik dan serambi jantungnya (karena setiap ia ditanya seperti itu, rasanya jantungnya sakit dan sesak). Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan pria yang telah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun ini di sampingnya. Ia hanya mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya, yang telah merenggut semuanya, yaitu:

Kecelakaan pesawat JAL Boeing 747 dengan tujuan Narita International Airport Tokyo, yang terjadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dan telahmerenggut seluruh penumpang, staff, pegawai, serta operator pesawat tersebut. Kecuali satu orang. Kecuali sang pilot utama yang mengemudikan pesawat tersebut. Kecuali Kise Ryouta.

Entah karena keajaiban apa yang menyertainya, ia sanggup bertahan dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis di genangan air teluk Tokyo. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit tempatnya berdiam kini. Yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ketika ia membuka mata, warna biru muda yang sangat ia sukai menyeruak memasuki retina di dalam bola matanya. Biru muda yang langsung mendekapnya erat, seakan dirinya adalah barang pecah belah yang jika dilepas saja akan hancur berantakan.

Saat itu, sejujurnya dia benar-benar bersyukur masih bisa hidup dan diselamatkan dalam kecelakaan naas itu. Begitu pula saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa kotak hitam atas pesawat yang ia kendarai sudah diketemukan satu hari sebelum dia sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Diketahui pula bahwa ada kerusakan pada mesin pesawat JAL Boeing 747 itu yang tidak diketahui oleh teknisi-teknisi JAL yang berada di Los Angeles. Dengan kata lain, ini bukanlah kesalahannya.

Tapi tetap saja, tidak semua masyarakat menerima kenyataan tersebut, dan tidak semua orang memberikan simpati padanya—secara tulus. Karena masyarakat memiliki perspektif mereka masing-masing yang berbeda satu sama lain mengenai kecelakaan tersebut (bahkan beberapa media sempat mengompori hal tersebut—membuatnya memilih untuk tidak pernah lagi menonton televisi ataupun membaca surat kabar setelah ia sadar).

Untuk semua orang, berita terselamatkannya dirinya merupakan suatu kabar bahagia dan luar biasa karena ada nyawa yang berhasil selamat sekalipun itu hanya satu jiwa saja. Suatu kabar bahagia pastilah berbanding lurus dengan kabar yang tidak bahagia, dan itu berada pada mereka yang ditinggalkan korban.

_“Kenapa anakku tidak bisa selamat, sementara orang itu bisa?”_

_“Pasti orang itu telah bersiap-siap jika terjadi kecelakaan karena mesin pesawat. Dia pasti tahu juga soal kerusakan di mesinnya.”_

_“Dia ‘kan pilot. Seharusnya dia mengecek juga tentang mesin pesawat yang nanti dikendarai. Jika ada kerusakan, bisa dialihkan ke pesawat lainnya, ‘kan?”_

_“Jangan-jangan dia memang ingin membunuh seluruh isi pesawat?”_

_“Ini tidak adil. Seharusnya dia saja yang mati!”_

Dalam sekejap, senyuman seorang Kise Ryouta berubah.

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Sekalipun ia ingin membantah semuanya, semua orang pasti berpikiran sama: tidak ada yang tahu hatimu selain dirimu sendiri. Jika kau berkata kau tak bermaksud melakukan seperti apa yang kami tuduhkan, bisa saja hatimu berkata sebaliknya.

Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Ia terkurung dalam rasa bersalah. Ia sangat bertanggungjawab dalam pekerjaannya sebagai pilot. Amat sangat. Sampai ia harus rela meninggalkan orang yang amat ia sayangi selama beberapa pekan demi pekerjaannya tersebut, demi mimpinya tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, sanksi moral masyarakat berupa gunjingan tak akan berhenti, dan ia terus memikirkannya.

Sampai ia tak mampu berkunjung ke makam ko-pilot yang membantunya serta makam beberapa staff lain di dalam pesawat yang ia kenal dengan baik semua untuk meminta maaf dan berdoa. Ia masih takut, dan masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpanya dan mimpi yang dikendarainya.

Tapi bukankah dia harusnya kebal dengan hal itu?

Dia adalah mantan model. Mantan dari profesi yang selalu dibicarakan masyarakat terutama para penggemarnya dulu. Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa, bukan? Apalagi saat ia keluar dari profesinya dan malah memilih mengejar mimpinya yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Tapi gunjingan kesalahannya yang mengakibatkan beberapa nyawa mati berbeda dengan gunjingan dia berhenti dari _modeling_ demi bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia sayangi tanpa harus terbebani berita miring berupa skandal. Nilai beban keduanya berbeda, dan pastinya rasa di dalam hatinya juga berbeda.

Menggenggam selimut putihnya kuat-kuat, ia berusaha menahan perasaan yang dari tadi menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Berusaha menahan kelenjar lakrimalisnya untuk tidak bekerja selama beberapa saat. Hingga seseorang dengan pakaian putih-putih datang seraya membawa berkas catatan di dadanya.

Perawat.

“Bagaimana kabar Kise- _san_ hari ini?” tanya sang perawat seraya tersenyum sambil menghampirinya.

“Kabar saya baik-baik saja, Sus.” Jawab Kise dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, menghilangkan tatapan datar yang tadi ia punya. 

“Baguslah.” Balas sang perawat sambil membuka berkas catatan yang dibawa di lengannya. “Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan kaki Kise- _san_ sekarang? Sudah mendingan?”

Kise terdiam untuk sejenak. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Dengan senyum yang masih sama, ia menjawab, “Ya. Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.”

Sang perawat mengangguk pelan seraya menulis sesuatu di dalam catatannya, “Gips di dalamnya tidak berefek apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Suster.” Senyumnya terus bertahan. Entah, dia seperti sudah terlatih untuk melakukan kamuflase senyum di depan orang banyak.

“Saya periksa sebentar, ya,” Suster tersebut meletakkan berkas catatannya sementara yang berambut pirang membuka selimut yang tadi menutupi kedua kakinya yang terbalut perban. Sang suster memeriksa sejenak kedua kaki pria itu, lalu kembali mencatat beberapa hal di berkas miliknya.

“Sepertinya memang baik-baik saja dan tidak ada infeksi setelah operasi yang dilakukan waktu itu,” ucap sang suster sambil mencatat lagi. Kise hanya tersenyum sambil menutup lagi kakinya dengan selimut. “Saya tinggal dulu, ya, Kise- _san_. Selamat beristirahat.”

“Ya.”

Langkah suster tersebut terhenti sejenak seraya wajahnya kembali tertoleh. “Kise- _san_ , tidak baik terus-terusan di kamar. Jalan-jalanlah keluar, ke atap, atau ke beranda dekat sini. Kursi rodamu sepertinya belum pernah Anda gunakan, ya. Kalau bisa, ajak juga si manis berambut biru itu, hehe. Saya permisi dulu, ya.”

Senyumnya masih tetap bertahan sampai sang perawat berpakaian serba putih itu keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah itu, ekspresinya berubah lagi. Senyumnya menghilang lagi. Tatapannya menjadi datar, bahkan lebih datar dari tatapan milik pasangannya. Tangannya perlahan mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat.

Mendengar perkataan terakhir suster tadi, pandangannya perlahan mengarah pada kakinya yang berselimut. Kaki yang telah membantunya sejak ia lahir sampai detik terakhir pesawat miliknya jatuh dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Kaki yang telah membantunya berjalan dan berlari selama tiga puluh tahun lebih hidupnya ini. Kaki yang telah menunjang reputasinya saat ia menjadi model sekaligus _ace_ dari SMU Kaijou. Kaki yang telah berulang kali ia paksakan untuk berlatih hingga tekniknya sempurna. Kaki yang membawanya pergi berkeliling angkasa bersama mimpinya. Dan kaki yang mempertemukannya dengan orang terkasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kaki yang kini sudah tak bisa ia gunakan lagi, sudah tak bisa berfungsi lagi sebagai penopang dirinya untuk berjalan dan berlari ataupun untuk membawa orang yang ia sayangi serta bersanding secara layak dengan orang itu. Satu ketakutannya. Satu ketakutannya semenjak ia tahu bahwa kakinya sudah cacat.

Kelenjar lakrimalisnya perlahan bekerja, meneteskan perlahan air yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Hancur. Semuanya telah hancur. Benar-benar terenggut.

 

* * *

 

Hari itu, Kuroko kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit seperti biasanya, menyapa seperti biasanya, membawa bunga matahari seperti biasanya, dan duduk di samping sang mantan model seperti biasanya. Hari itu langit terlihat begitu cerah. Bau angin musim panas menguar dari balik jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Jejak awan lurus yang panjang dari hasil tubrukan pesawat dengan sekumpulan awan besar terlihat dari ujung jendela. 

Orang di hadapannya masih belum berubah. Meski senyum orang itu sudah tidak terlihat (atau kelihatannya) dipaksakan, tapi aura yang menandakan bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah orang yang biasanya menggelayutinya kemanapun dimanapun sejak dulu, masih tetap ada. Masih tetap menyelimuti orang itu. Masih tetap menjadikan orang di hadapannya bukanlah Kise Ryouta yang ia kenal.

“Langitnya cerah sekali, ya, Kurokocchi.” Ujar si pirang, yang sedari tadi melihat langit dan awan di balik jendela kamarnya, mulai membuka percakapan.

Yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu memandang sejenak langit yang sewarna rambut yang ia miliki. “Ya. Cerah sekali, Kise- _kun_.”

_Tapi dirimu tidak._

Kise menoleh kemudian ke arah tujuh bunga matahari yang sudah kembali segar di meja di sampingnya—seraya mengabaikan tatapan pria berambut biru yang tertunduk. Senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya. “Bunga matahari yang selalu dibawa Kurokocchi ke sini juga selalu cerah dan segar. Seperti habis dipetik.” Ujarnya lagi.

“... Ya. Aku memang selalu memilih yang paling segar dan cerah setiap aku ke sini.” Jawab pria yang satunya tanpa menoleh.

Yang berambut kuning tersenyum sedikit lebar—dan dipaksakan. “Pantas. Warnanya cerah sekali, hihi.”

“... Ya. Cerah sekali.”

_Tapi dirimu tidak._

Pria pirang itu kembali menatap ke arah jendela, membiarkan angin musim panas menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Senyum samar terukir di bibirnya yang sedikit pucat, yang secara tak langsung membawa suasana menjadi hening kembali. Di sisi lain, yang memiliki untaian helai biru muda tetap tertunduk—sambil mengepal erat kedua tangan di atas lututnya.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah lelah. Lelah terhadap semua yang terjadi pada orang di hadapannya, orang yang dikasihinya, yang secara tidak langsung berimbas pada dirinya yang menyayangi orang itu. Dia lelah melihat wajah kepura-puraan orang itu, dia lelah melihat senyum miris itu, dia lelah harus menahan rasa pedih melihat orang di sampingnya kehilangan cahaya dan sinarnya yang begitu ia sukai.

Dia lelah.

Dia ingin melihat orang itu tersenyum lagi, tersenyum dengan begitu lebar, begitu cerah, begitu mengagumkan, sampai bahkan membuat sang mentari di luar sana malu karena sinarnya kalah terang dengan senyum yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kise Ryouta. Dia ingin sekali orang di hadapannya ini kembali seperti dulu. Saat insiden pesawat itu belum terjadi, saat telepon yang ia terima dari orang itu masih memancarkan energi hangat dan keceriaan. Saat semua yang merenggut personaliti orang itu belum terjadi.

Tapi orang di depannya masih tetap belum kembali.

Rasanya ia seperti kembali ke masa tidak menyenangkan saat kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama, dimana semuanya terasa kosong baginya, dimana cahaya yang berada di sana menjauh, menjauh, lalu menghilang. Menjadi kosong, dan gelap.

Dan ini jauh lebih gelap dari saat itu.

“... Kise- _kun_.”

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh padanya, “... Ya?”

Yang tadi memanggil terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus menanyakan ini lagi atau tidak, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya secara lebih layak. Jadi ia mengulang pertanyaannya yang dulu dengan susunan yang berbeda, “Perasaan Kise- _kun_ masih ... belum tenang?”

Dapat dilihatnya, iris cokelat itu memandangnya lurus tanpa cahaya terang. Redup. Seakan ingin berubah menjadi gelap dan lalu mati. Senyum terpaksa itu kembali. Senyum yang tak terang, senyum yang redup. “Ah.... Maaf....” bisik orang itu dengan suara yang pelan—yang amat sangat bukan dirinya.

Jawaban itu tak dibalas olehnya, olehnya yang memandang orang itu dengan wajah datar, walau iris biru yang dimilikinya bergejolak, seakan ingin meluap dan lalu tumpah. Tapi memang semua itu tak bisa dipungkiri. Birunya bergejolak layaknya apa yang ada di balik sekumpulan tulang rusuknya. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin orang itu kembali.

Menjadi Kise Ryouta yang dulu.

“Kise- _kun_....” bibirnya kembali berbicara, melantunkan nama yang amat ia suka. Panggilannya tak terjawab (dan untuk pertama kalinya tidak terjawab selain karena yang bersangkutan sedang ngambek seperti anak kecil). Menghela napas, Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya seraya memandang pria di depannya lurus dan tegas.

“Kise- _kun_ , aku mohon, jangan pikirkan lagi ucapan mereka waktu itu. Kecelakaan ini ... bukan kesalahanmu,” Kuroko mulai berbicara dengan nada datar namun tegas sekaligus memohon. Ekspresi di wajahnya tetap datar dengan mata yang masih bergejolak, meskipun orang di depannya—hanya menatap dengan raut sedih dan lalu menunduk. “Semua itu terjadi di luar kehendakmu. Jadi jangan dipikirkan la—“

“Kurokocchi, apa kau tahu perasaan orang yang mendapat suatu keperayaan untuk melindungi dan menjaga serta membawa orang banyak hingga selamat sampai tujuan, tapi kau malah membuat mereka celaka dan hingga ... tewas, sementara dirimu sendiri selamat dari kematian di depan matamu?” suara rendah (yang begitu rendah) pria itu memotong ucapannya—membuat ulu hatinya berjengit sesaat mendengar suara rendah pria itu (sama seperti saat mendengar suara pria itu dengan nada tinggi) serta membuatnya terbungkam.

Karena yang ditanyai tetap diam tanpa suara, Kise memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. “Tidak tahu, ‘kan? Hatimu terbebani, Kurokocchi. Banyak orang yang mengharapkanmu, tapi kau malah mengecewakan mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang mengutukku di dunia sana karena aku gagal sebagai pilot....”

Kedua tangan kurus putih itu mengepal, mencoba menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya. Biru itu semakin tegas. “Aku ... aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, aku memang tidak pernah merasakannya. Tapi yang aku tahu dan aku yakini, Kise- _kun_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik.Kise- _kun_ tidak gagal sebagai pilot, karena Kise- _kun_ telah hidup demi mereka dan memberikan keterangan atas apa yang terjadi di pesawat waktu itu. Aku percaya padamu, Kise- _kun_....” Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar dengan satu senyuman tipis yang samar—serta lembut. Ia berharap, ia berharap dengan kata-katanya hati orang di depannya bisa kembali. Senyum itu bisa kembali. Kembali bercahaya terang.

Wajah di depannya menatapnya untuk sesaat, hingga kemudian tertunduk—membuatnya sedikit bingung. Samar terdengar kekehan miris—keluar dari bibir orang yang berada di hadapannya. “... Melakukan yang terbaik? Tidak gagal? Lalu kecelakaan itu apa, Kurokocchi?!”

Dan urat nadinya kembali berjengit. Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

“Mungkin aku lupa menceritakannya, tapi pendaratanku selama aku bekerja tidak selalu mulus. Aku pernah melakukan pendaratan darurat beberapa kali, bahkan hingga terancam bahaya.Meski tidak banyak, tapi aku yakin di luar sanaada sebagian yang kecewa kepadaku, dan mungkin tidak mempercayaiku ke depannya....”Satu tetes kecil jatuh dari iris cokelat milik Kise—perlahan menjadi satu sungai.

“Aku tahu ... aku tahu kecelakaan itu memang bukan karena kesalahanku mengoperasikan, aku tahu itu karena mesin pesawatnya rusak ... tapi ... tapi jika saja waktu itu aku meminta untuk mengganti pesawat dan men- _delay_ penerbangan ... pasti ... pasti.....” badan yang mulai mengurus itu bergetar perlahan seraya mencengkeram erat selimutnya—beriringan dengan getaran di kedua tangan Kuroko.

Keduanya lalu kembali terdiam seraya menahan beban sesak di dalam benak masing-masing. Hening, hanya ada desah napas masing-masing yang berat serta gumam isak samar. Angka 25 yang berada di pendingin ruangan rasanya seperti rusak; udaranya menjadi jauh lebih dingin dan berat dari sebelumnya.

Iris cokelat itu perlahan terangkat, menatap lurus ke arah dinding di depannya. Cahaya di dalamnya benar-benar hilang, hanya tersisa begitu sedikit (bahkan Kuroko berani bersumpah tatapan datar yang ia lihat di depannya kini jauh lebih datar dan sinis dari lawan-lawannya selama ia bertanding sebagai pemain basket sewaktu SMU).

Satu senyuman sinis di bibir yang berambut pirang. “Mungkin ... mereka benar....”

“...”

“Mungkin ... aku memang lebih pantas mati saja....”

Dan satu suara tamparan terdengar membahana di dalam heningnya ruangan dingin tersebut.

Iris milik Kise membulat, terlihat seperti pangkal bunga matahari yang disukai oleh lebah. Tapi kini sang lebah lelah. Lelah dengan pahitnya bulatan cokelat itu kepadanya. Lelah dengan segala warna kuning pucatnya. Lelah dengan rasa bersalahnya. Benar-benar lelah.

Kuroko terdiam sementara tangannya masih melayang di udara. Telapak tangannya masih panas, berikut pula dengan wajah dan kedua matanya. Sementara Kise masih tetap pada wajah syok miliknya. “Jangan bicara hal seperti itu, Kise- _kun_ ,” nada pria itu datar tapi tegas. “Kamu harus bersyukur karena masih bisa diizinkan untuk hidup. Sudah kubilang juga, hidup Kise- _kun_ ini demi mereka agar kematian mereka tidak menjadi insiden tanpa keterangan.”

Kise masih terdiam—dan lalu terkekeh perlahan. “Tapi mereka berbicara, bicara seolah memintaku untuk mati, seolah tidak ingin aku hidup di dunia ini,” jeda di antara napasnya, “seperti saat aku masih model dulu—oh, atau saat aku bermain basket ketika kita SMP dan SMU. Mungkin Kurokocchi tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku selalu mendengar perbincangan mereka tentangku. Mereka berbicara tentangku yang mencoba meningkatkan kepopuleran dengan bermain basket, mencoba mencari sensasi dengan beralih profesi, dan lain sebagainya, dan lain sebagainya....” Biru di depannya tetap diam mendengarkan segala penuturan tegas yang berambut pirang.

“... Semuanya ... seperti tidak menginginkanku ada. Semuanya membenciku. Dari dulu ... hingga sekarang....” suara Kise yang tadi tegas melirih perlahan—seraya mengabaikan iris biru yang sudah hilang cahayanya di balik helaian biru muda yang menutupi bagian atas matanya. Terdiam, menunduk, mendengarkan semua ocehan sang bunga matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya, sekaligus mencerna semua ucapannya serta mengorelasikan dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Kuroko menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah. “Kise- _kun_ ,” panggilnya—dan lagi, iris cokelat itu tak tertoleh. “Aku benar-benar bersyukur ... benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Kise- _kun_ selama hidupku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih juga pada ketiga puluh dua tahun hidup Kise- _kun_ di dunia ini. Karena dengan lahirnya Kise- _kun_ , aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku sayangi ... sampai sekarang.

“Bagiku, hidup Kise- _kun_ tidak sia-sia. Aku tidak pernah membenci Kise- _kun_ , karena sejak dari dulu, kau adalah teman yang paling baik. Bahkan hingga sekarang, kau menjadi teman hidup terbaik yang pernah ada. Ingat, Kise- _kun_ , aku selalu berada di sisimu. Jadi tolong, jangan hiraukan lagi ucapan mereka, dan ... aku sudah lelah jika harus menghadapimu yang seperti ini terus.” Kuroko mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tatapan tegas.

Kise masih terdiam, masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Diam, tidak membalas, baik menyanggah, maupun menyetujui. Hingga kemudian Kuroko kembali memanggilnya, “Kise- _kun_.”

Tak menoleh.

“Ryouta- _kun_.”

Tetap tak bergerak.

“Kise Ryouta- _kun_.”

Masih bertahan.

“Ryou....”

Dan yang berambut biru menyerah. Orang itu bahkan tidak menoleh pada panggilannya yang terakhir. Panggilan yang terakhir....

“Aku pergi, Ryou.”

Kuroko kemudian berbalik lalu keluar dari ruangan kamar tersebut. Langkah kakinya cepat, cepat, cepat—lalu berlari kecil sampai lift khusus pengunjung; meninggalkan pria berambut pirang yang wajah berusianya mulai basah.

 

* * *

 

Hari itu, langit dari balik jendela gedung Taman Kanak-kanak itu terlihat sangat cerah. Biru cerah tanpa awan putih yang menghiasi batas lapisan stratosfer di atas sana. Suhu udara masih dalam ukuran hangat, masih nyaman untuk berada di dalam rumah ataupun untuk bermain di luar rumah. Satu hari musim panas yang sempurna.

Siang itu, Kuroko baru saja selesai menidurkan anak-anak didiknya yang berjumlah dua puluh anak di kelasnya yang bernamakan kelas Bunga Matahari. Cuaca yang nyaman bagi bocah-bocah berumur lima tahun di dalam kelasnya untuk menikmatitidur siang demi pertumbuhan mereka (tidur siang sangat bermanfaat, lho, sebenarnya).

Iris birunya menyisir perlahan ke seluruh area kelas. Senyumnya masih bertahan hingga biru langit itu menangkap bayangan tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari besar yang sempat dia dan anak-anak didiknya petik ketika mereka pergi ke Festival Bunga Matahari kota Zama di Kanagawa. Pandangannya tertahan pada bunga kesukaannya itu—serta orang yang ia personifikasikan sebagai bunga itu. Menghela napas, ia memilih untuk keluar dari ruang kelas.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Sudah dua minggu pula, dia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin, hanya saja, ia tidak mau melihat wajah putus asa orang itu lagi. Orang itu tak seharusnya seperti itu. Seharusnya orang itu tidak mudah menyerah. Seperti saat dia kalah bertanding di interhigh, saat dia kalah dalam semifinal, ataupun saat kakinya kembali tak bisa digerakkan karena memforsir latihannya untuk menyempurnakan tekniknya.

Orang itu selalu bisa bangkit, bangun, dan kemudian terus berusaha. Putus asa bukanlah kepribadiannya. Kehilangan cahaya juga bukanlah personalitinya. Seharusnya dia bercahaya, bersinar dengan senyumnya yang menyilaukan dan terkadang membuat sebagian orang sakit kepala (tapi tentu saja tidak baginya).

Seharusnya dia seperti itu.

Menghela napas lagi, Kuroko melangkah menjauh dari ruang kelasnya sampai nanti jam terakhir sebelum anak-anak yang super manis dan lucu-lucu itu pulang lagi menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Daripada memikirkan orang yang mungkin masih saja sama seperti dua minggu lalu, lebih baik dia beristirahat saja. Dia juga sudah lelah sedari tadi bermain kejar-kejaran dengan bocah-bocah mungil yang kini sedang terlelap di kelas mereka.

Saat kaki-kakinya melewati koridor menuju meja di kantornya, dua kali pesawat kertas terbang melintasi atas kepalanya dan jatuh berturut-turut di depannya. Kuroko berhenti. Diambilnya pesawat kertas tersebut seraya melihat ke arah belakangnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, pria berambut biru itu memilih untuk melanjutkan lagi langkah kakinya hingga satu suara memanggilnya.

“Tetsuya- _sensei_.”

Kuroko kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada orang yang menyapanya.

Tunggu. Ini horor. Tidak mungkin gedung taman kanak-kanaknya itu dihantui. Seharusnya ada rumornya, dan seharusnya taman kanak-kanak ini tidak akan didirikan karena rumor tersebut. Tapi rumor itu tidak ada. Jelas tidak mungkin ada hantu.

“Tetsuya- _sensei_ , itu milikku.”

Namun, suara itu datang kembali. Mungkin ada seseorang yang menjahilinya. Kuroko menghela napas lagi, “Baiklah. Kalau ini milikmu, sekarang ke sini. Ambilah. Ini ‘kan milikmu.” Suasana sempat hening—sampai sesosok berambut pirang memasuki pandangannya dengan sebuah kursi roda yang membantu sosok itu mendekatinya perlahan.

“... Kise- _kun_....”

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum lebar—dan entah kenapa serasa tidak dipaksakan. Roda kursi yang besar namun ramping itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Kuroko merasakan perbedaan ketika biru miliknya memandang sosok di depannya. Rasanya dulu dia harus mendongak hanya untuk memandang wajah pria yang hobi tersenyum di dekatnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Orang itu yang harus mendongak sedikit padanya.

“Ada perlu denganku?”

“Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke sini. Tidak boleh?” senyum orang itu masih sama seperti tadi.Kuroko tidak menjawab, karena dia tahu, pertanyaan orang itu tak butuh jawaban. Karena tak ada jawaban, tangan besar Kise perlahan meraih satu pesawat kertas di tangan Kuroko. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke udara, membuat seolah-olah pesawat itu seperti sedang terbang di udara.

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kantor dulu.” Pamit Kuroko seraya membalikkan badannya. Menghela napas pelan, pria itu kembali menoleh ke belakang—karena tangan mungilnya ditahan oleh tangan besar di belakangnya. “Kise- _kun_ mau apa?”

“Maaf.”

Mata biru Kuroko berkedip dua kali. Dia memilih untuk tidak membalas dan membiarkan orang di depannya melanjutkan maksud ucapannya.

“Aku ingin minta maaf ... kepada Kurokocchi,” lanjut Kise sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan yang berambut biru di depannya. “Maaf ... karena telah membuat Kurokocchi marah waktu itu.”

“Aku tidak marah, Kise- _kun_.” Sanggah Kuroko cepat.

“Tapi tetap saja Kurokocchi kesal, kan?” balas Kise kembali dengan cepat pula, hingga membuat yang dibalas kembali terdiam—karena itu benar (karena sesabar-sabarnya Kuroko kepada Kise, dia tetap akan kesal dan capek kalau diperlakukan seperti itu). “Karena itulah, aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku, karena telah merepotkan Kurokocchi selama dua bulan lebih ini. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ucapan Kurokocchi waktu itu ada benarnya. Aku baru sadar, bahwa selama ini, tidak hanya aku saja yang menderita, tapi Kurokocchi juga.”

Wajah itu perlahan basah.

Kise menghirup napas perlahan—mencoba mengaturnya. “Maaf, aku telah egois dan bodoh, bicara seolah-olah aku yang salah namun juga seakan-akan aku yang paling perlu dikasihani... dan bodohnya,... aku tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sampingku yang ... jauh lebih sakit karena diriku tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh kepadaku....”Kise menatap lurus pria berambut biru yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. “... Dia adalah Kurokocchi.” Satu senyum tipis tercipta di bibir Kise.

Kuroko tetap terdiam. Bibirnya tetap tertutup seraya menguatkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya meskipun cahaya di mata birunya yang jernih itu terlihat bergoyang dan bergejolak, seperti lautan yang sering ia dan pasangannya lihat setiap musim panas setiap tahunnya.

Karena tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari yang berambut biru, Kise meraih tangan Kuroko yang satu lagi, membuat yang bersangkutan maju beberapa langkah—menghadapnya total. “Maafkan aku. Kurokocchi selalu ... selalu berada di sampngku, tapi aku ... tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ... ada orang yang selalu ada untukku, yang menerimaku, yang selalu menjadikanku prioritasnya. Padahal ... waktu ada gosip saat kita kuliah dulu, ... Kurokocchi benar-benar sabar. Dibandingkan denganku sekarang ... rasanya aku benar-benar lemah....”

Tangan yang tergenggam bergetar perlahan.

“Aku ... menyalahkan hidupku, ingin membuang hidupku, ... padahal ada orang yang membutuhkanku, ada orang—banyak orang yang akan bersedih dan terluka jika aku hidup ... hanya karena tidak kuat mendengar perkataan-perkataan mereka....” wajah Kise kembali basah—begitu pula dengan wajah yang kini tertunduk di depannya. Beberapa tetes air jatuh di wajah mereka, membungkam kedua bibir yang menahan sesak di dalam dada masing-masing.

“Seharusnya aku bersyukur ... ada orang yang berterima kasih karena aku lahir ke dunia ini selain keluargaku,” satu senyum keluar di antara sela kulit wajah Kise yang basah. “Maaf, Tetsuya.... Maaf...." 

Kedua lengan kecil Kuroko melepas perlahan genggaman tangan yang lebih besar—kemudian melingkar, membawa pria berambut pirang itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dekapannya erat, sangat erat, meskipun kedua lengannya bergetar hingga ke tulang-tulang. Dapat ia rasakan basah di apron biru bagian dada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja, rasa basah yang kemudian masuk menembus bajunya. Dapat pula ia rasakan lengan yang tadi sempat tergantung, membalas tidak kalah erat dengan dekapan miliknya.

“Maaf, Kurokocchi....”

Suara isakan teredam dalam dadanya yang basah. Isakan yang hebat, yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, namun juga melegakan. Isakan yang seharusnya sudah ia dengar dulu, dulu, dan dulu, namun baru bisa terdengar sekarang, saat ia sudah lelah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia serta orang di depannya tetaplah manusia. Selelah-lelahnya dia, sekesal-kesalnya dia, bagaimanapun juga, dia akan tetap memaafkan seorang Kise Ryouta.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia takkan bisa membenci seseorang yang terlahir bernama Kise Ryouta tersebut.

“Kise- _kun_ ,” Kuroko menyahut sambil menangkup wajah Kise setelah beberapa saat pria di depannya itu mulai tenang. Wajah pria itu basah, lengket, jelek sekali, jika ia ingin jujur. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko mengusap pipi yang masih basah dan lengket tersebut dengan jarinya. “Kise- _kun_ harus janji kepadaku satu hal.”

Iris cokelat itu berkedip dua kali sambil memandangi yang berambut biru di depannya. “... Apa?”

“Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Jangan dengarkan ucapan buruk orang lain tentangmu. Jangan terpuruk dalam masa lalumu. Dan jangan ...” Kuroko menghirup napasnya untuk sesaat, “... menangis seperti ini lagi. Wajahmu jelek.”

Senyum geli terbentuk di bibir Kise setelah sebelumnya agak kaget dengan kalimat terakhir Kuroko. “Iya, aku janji.” Serunya perlahan dengan senyuman yang melebar. Senyuman yang dirindukan pria di depannya.

“Kise- _kun_ memang lebih pantas tersenyum daripada menangis.” Senyum di bibir Kuroko ikut melebar sedikit melihat senyuman cerah yang berada di depannya.

“Berarti sekarang wajahku sudah tidak jelek lagi, dong, eh?” timpal Kise dengan nada bercanda serta senyum kecil.

Kuroko mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kise pelan. “Ya, ya, ya, terserah Kise- _kun_ saja.” Sementara yang diacak hanya terkekeh pelan—sambil menarik pria di depannya hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. “K-Kise- _kun_ —!” rona tipis muncul bersamaan dengan iris birunya yang membulat kaget. Duh, untung koridor sedang sepi dan seluruh anak-anak sedang tidur.

“Hadiah permintaan maafku, hehe.” Sahut pria itu dengan kekehan pelan.

“Bukan itu. Tapi ... gips di kaki Kise- _kun_....” Bola mata birunya perlahan menggestur ke arah dua kaki yang sedari tadi diam di atas kursi roda tersebut.

“Hancur pun tidak masalah.”

“...”

“Kakiku sudah patah dan hancur sebagian demi memenuhi tugasku sebagai pilot ... serta hukuman bagiku,” satu tangannya mengerat pada pinggang pria di pangkuannya. “Dan ... sudah saatnya juga kakiku untuk istirahat di samping Kurokocchi setelah melanglang buana mengejar mimpi, ‘kan?” Kise tersenyum kecil seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengacak helaian rambut pirang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum tipis. “Dasar bodoh.”

Kise terkekeh pelan merasakan acakan di rambutnya. “Jadi sekarang kita kemana?”

“Keluar. Jangan di sini. Memalukan kalau sampai dilihat anak-anak.”

“Oke~!!” Dengan perlahan, kedua lengan besar Kise mengayuh dua roda besar di sampingnya. Berputar, berputar, berputar, menjauh searah dengan dua pesawat kertas yang terbang di udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko tahu, mataharinya sudah bersinar kembali seperti biasanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
